


En congé ! (Let it snow)

by malurette



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Ice Skating, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Snow, Snowball Fight, i'm still a dork, not exactly a translation but an adaptation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Un jour de neige !





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let It Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566531) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** En congé ! (Let it Snow)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Frozen (La Reine des Neiges)  
>  **Personnages :** Elsa, Anna, Arendelle  
>  **Genre :** parodie  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _winter_ » pour GenPrompt_Bingo> (hiver)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** AU où Elsa n’a jamais eu peur de ses pouvoirs/post film où elle les apprivoise avec Anna  
>  **Note :** d’abord écrit en anglais mais c’était super dur à faire, et malgré ça je trouve cette VF bizarrement moins bonne ?  mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai essayé de rester aussi proche des paroles officielles de _Libérée Délivrée_ qui laissent un peu à désirer à désirer à la base ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

L’hiver s’installe joliment aujourd’hui La neige est reine en ce jour  
Le royaume prend des vacances Passez le mot alentour  
Le vent souffle doucement sans penser à demain  
Sortons de nos retraites amusons-nous enfin

Ouvre tes tiroirs sors ta parka  
Fais attention à ne pas prendre froid  
Pas d’états d’âme pas de tourments  
Pour un moment

Libérées  
En congé  
Dès qu’il se met à neiger  
Libérées  
En congé  
Il est temps de tout essayer  
Je veux t’apprendre à patiner  
Vive les sports d’hiver  
La neige a pour nous un goût de liberté

Quand on prend le temps de vivre tout semble si charmant  
La tristesse l’angoisse ou la peur n’ont plus cours en ce moment  
Je veux lever tous les mystères  
Vous montrer ce que je sais faire  
La neige la glace sont si jolies  
Oh oui

Libérées  
En congé  
Vois Olaf qui te tend les bras  
Libérées  
En congé  
Tu ne tomberas pas  
Virevoltons ici et là  
Vive les sports d’hiver

Mon pouvoir vient du ciel et remplit tout l’espace  
Je crée une patinoire qui ressemble à un vrai palace  
Et je construis une piste de luge à dévaler  
Je ne me retiens plus Je veux tout vous donner

Libérées  
En congé  
Profitons de ce jour de fête  
Libérées  
En congé  
La joie sera parfaite  
Vive les sports d’hiver  
La neige a pour nous un goût de liberté


End file.
